Hot soup
by OhGetHer
Summary: Enjolras is ill, and Grantaire is determined to look after him! Modern AU, please Read and Review!
1. Coffee

**Authors Note: This one's quite short, but the next one is going to be substantially longer! Yay!**

**P.S. The lines in italic are the thoughts of whoever's Point of view I'm in.**

**R&R please! **

Enjolras opened his eyes.

Was it just him, or did the ceiling look a little fuzzier then usual?

He rolled out of bed and looked at the clock.

_Shit! I'm late already!_

He got up, stumbled, feeling slightly woozy, and started getting dressed.

There was a noise from the kitchen, which made him jump.

_Grantaire can't be up yet?_

Enjolras shuffled into the kitchen ten minutes later, carrying a pile of textbooks.

"What happened? Who died?"

Grantaire turned around "Honestly Enjolras, can't a guy make coffee?"

Enjolras laughed "Sure, but before midday?" he stopped, feeling a twinge of pain in his head.

_Damn, I need a paracetamol_

Grantaire stuck a mug in front of him "Here, you don't look too awake"

Enjolras took the cup apprehensively "Thanks? Anyway, why are you up so early?"

He shrugged "No reason. Are you sure you're ok to go in today?"

_Why the hell is he so worried about me all of a sudden?_

"Of course! I have 3 lectures on classical history that I really can't miss"

He shoved his books into his shoulder bag, downed his coffee and made for the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Grantaire shouted, running into the living room.

"What? Don't tell me I need a jacket?"

Grantaire grabbed his bag from where it'd been unceremoniously dumped many days previously.

"I'm coming too"

Now Enjolras was completely nonplussed.

_Ok, something is going on, or I'm going insane._

"You're actually going to go to class?"

Grantaire smiled "You look tired, I'll drive!"

_Am I dreaming?_


	2. Lectures

**Author's note: This one is slightly longer, and from Granatire's pov. Hope you like it!**

**(Italics are thoughts) **

**R&R :)**

Grantaire smiled as he drove them the mile an a half to uni.

His new plan of action was going well.

He'd tried every crazy scheme he could think of to get Enjolras to notice him, so he was finally resorted to being nice.

It had taken a lot of effort to get up that early and be considerate, but hey, Apollo was worth it!

They pulled into the student car park, just inside the campus gates.

As they walked to the lecture hall, Grantaire noticed Enjolras didn't look so good.

_Dammit Grantaire, you aren't his fucking mother._

_Or boyfriend._

_Yet._

The lecture hall was almost full. Grantaire had to admit, he did find all this history shit interesting, it was just the dumb-ass professors that made it sound really boring.

Enjolras normally revelled in all of this, but today he looked as though he was struggling to stay awake.

A small bead of perspiration formed on his forehead and slipped down his face.

_God, he even looks gorgeous now._

_Oh shit._

The lecturer had started asking questions.

"Yeah, you, with the red. What can you tell me of the relationship between Orestes and Pylades?"

He was addressing Enjolras, who ran a hand nervously through his yellow curls.

_Screw it, would it be so awful to song his face off right now?_

"Err, well, it's one of mutual love and admiration?"

The lecturer nodded, apparently convinced of Enjolras's concentration, and began questioning another student.

Relief showed in every _perfect_ line on Enjolras's face.

"Hey, what's up? You normally go on for hours about those two?"

Enjolras shrugged "I'm fine, I just need a drink. Of water"

He corrected, seeing the hopeful look on Grantaire's face.

After lunch, (which consisted of Joly hovering over Enjolras, trying to take his temperature) they had another lecture.

Grantaire was really starting to worry about Enjolras now. He hadn't eaten much at lunch, or spoken up when Combeferre mentioned a protest march against shale gas.

When the decidedly more boring lecture was half-way through, Enjolras suddenly put his coat on.

"Going somewhere? Grantaire inquired. "No, I'm just really cold"

_Cold? It's only a million degrees in here!_

"Are you sure you're al right?" "Yes Taire, I'm fine!"

_Shit, he called me Taire._

When what seemed like an eternity was over, the lecture finished.

Enjolras started walking towards the adjacent hall.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Grantaire stopped him "You look like crap, I'm taking you home"

"Grantaire, don't be stupid, I'm fine!" He didn't look it, he was pale, sweating slightly and didn't look too steady on his feet.

"God-dammit Enjolras, do I have to refer you to the room-mate agreement?"

The room-mate agreement was something Enjolras had insisted on drawing up the previous year, after Grantaire had invited Courfeyrac And Friends to a party at their apartment the former had known nothing about until they'd all turned up with a crate of tequila.

All the same, Enjolras still argued all the way to the car.

Grantaire texted Combeferre

**taking apollo home, he's fallen :)**

He grinned as he got the reply

**Don't have too much fun with that ;)**

By the time they arrived back at their flat, Enjolras really didn't look well.

Refraining from calling Joly, in case he came over, Grantaire settled for googling the symptoms.

_Huh, brain cancer or liver disease. I forgot the internet was full of crap._

He called Combeferre.

"So you aren't getting it on then? Why not!?

"Shut up, I need your help"

"Oh crap, what did you do?"

"Stop it! It's just..."

"Just?"

"Enjolras is sick and I don't know how to look after him..."

Combeferre burst out laughing.

"So this is your new plan then! Where ever did you get a nurses uniform to fit you?"

Grantaire hung up.

His phone beeped, it was Joly.

**Combeferre texted me, Enjolras needs painkillers and rest.**

**And no snogging, you might catch something.**

Grnatire snorted, as if there was any chance of that...

He grabbed some aspirin from the bathroom and tip-toed towards Enjolras's door.

"Enjy-shit-Enjolras?"

There was silence. He pushed the door open.

Enjolras was fast asleep on top of the bed, fully clothed, still clutching his book bag.

Grantaire sighed _He even looks fucking beautiful now_.

And he did. His golden curls falling across perfectly sculpted cheekbones.

He might have landed there from heaven.

Grantaire threw the aspirin onto the cluttered bedside table, removed the bag from Enjolras's grip and chucked it into the corner, flinching as it hit the floor with a clunk.

_Oh, the things I do for love _he thought as he pulled Enjolras's shoes off.

Grantaire slid the duvet out from under the sleeping man and placed it gently on top of him.

He was half-way to the door when Enjolras shifted

"...Taire..." Grantaire turned around "Yes Enjy?"

_Shit, stop calling him Enjy!_

"Taire, don't leave me" he grabbed Grantaire's arm.

_What? What does he think you're going to do, get into bed with him?_

_Wait, that would be a bad idea because?_

Flushing the colour of a tomato, he slid into bed beside Enjolras, who was still clutching his arm.

_Oh, crap, what the fuck are you doing?_

"Thank you Taire" Enjolras mumbled, cuddling up beside him.

He settled down.

_Well, this is new._


	3. The noodle incident

**Author's note: Ok, this one is kind of short again, and in Enjolras's point of view. I hope you enjoy it, I got up at half 7 to type this up! ) As always, please Read and Review!**

Enjolras awoke slowly. It took him a while before he realised that this was not how he usually woke up.

He was curled into a ball, and someone's, he breathed in, no, it couldn't be?

_Grantaire? _Grantaire's arms were around him.

_Why is Grantaire in my bed? _A vague recollection stirred, he'd asked him to stay.

_Why are you so comfortable laying in bed with Grantaire? _

_He is cozy._

_Really quite warm..._

_No! Stop that train of thought right there!_

_We've talked about this._

And he really was comfortable, Grantaire's arms were wrapped around him, with one hand, he realised with a jolt, entwined in his.

Grantaire stirred.

_Oh crap, what am I going to say? Ok, ok, the best plan is to act as if this is a very normal occurrence._

_Maybe it'll become one..._

_No!_

"Enjy-er-Enjolras, are you awake?

_We're in bed together and he still won't use my nickname?_

_Shit, not that you want him to! _

"Uh, yeah, you?"

_What? Yes he's awake! He's talking to you!_

"Are you feeling ok?" Grantaire loosened his grip so that Enjolras could look up at him.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache"

Grantaire blushed "I'll uh, get you an aspirin" he slid out of bed and got up.

Enjolras was slightly disappointed, something in him didn't want Grantaire's arms removed from around him. _Ever._

"It ok, I'll get it!" Enjolras got out of bed and crossed to the door. Grantaire stopped him

"No, you need your rest"

Enjolras smiled _He wants me back in bed eh? Not that I'd... Well... Shit._

Grantaire, I feel like I just slept _With you_ for a year! I think I can I'm ok to go to the kitchen"

Grantaire dropped his arm, smirking "Are you sure? I've seen your cooking"

Enjolras glared at him "We don't talk about the noodle incident"

Grantaire burst out laughing "I'd forgotten about that!"

"The firemen haven't" Enjolras muttered darkly.

Enjolras made coffee, or, he tried to, but Grantaire had insisted that he "Go and have a shower or something".

He came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later to find Grantaire on the sofa with two bowls of hot soup and a pile of DVD's.

"Grantaire, what are you doing?" He shrugged, "It's what you eat when you're ill! According to..."

"Google and RomComs?"

"Maybe! Now eat before it gets cold"

_He made me soup? Why am I so pleased? Wait, I'm not pleased! Ok, maybe a little._

Enjolras sat down next to Grantaire, who passed him a bowl. "So, what do you want to watch first?" he motioned to the stack of films.

"Uh, well, I have this really important essay to finish on the..."

"Nope, you're ill, you're going to eat soup and watch shitty movies! So which one first?"

Enjolras looked at him _He really is determined... And your "essay" can totally wait..._

"Ok, ok! But just one film, then I really have work to be doing" But Grantaire was already loading a film into the DVD player.

Enjolras smiled, and sipped his soup. If this was what Grantaire did when he was ill, he might have to stay ill.


	4. Lord Of The Rings

**Author's note: This one is a bit longer, and from Grantaire POV again.**

**To Guest "Just Me" Yes, I was alluding to the big bang theory and calvin and hobbes! I'm so glad some one noticed!**

**As always, thank you for reading and please review, it really spurs me on! **

Grantaire was in a state of shock. He'd spent the night in Enjolras's bed, and was now practically cuddling him on the sofa!

They were inches from each other, Enjolras with his legs tucked underneath him, Grantaire spread out, his arm dangerously close to Enjolras's shoulder.

They were part-way through their 3rd film, it had taken a while to convince Enjolras that he could afford to miss one day of revision, but Grantaire had beaten him down with Lord of the Rings.

The Two Towers was Enjolras's favourite, and he was apparently engrossed in it, but every so often, Grantaire could see his fingers twitching closer to his own.

As the credits rolled, they were an inch from touching.

Enjolras suddenly jumped up "Well, this was, uh, nice! But I do have that essay to finish and..." he stopped, clutching his head.

"Enjy, are you ok?" he grabbed Enjolras around the middle, just in time to stop him falling.

"Yeah, I'm.." He paused "You called me Enjy"

Grantaire went red "Uh, yeah, I guess, I mean..." "Taire! It's ok"

_Did he just call me Taire? I think he did!_

_Are you still holding on to him?_

He jumped, releasing Enjolras, who smiled. Grantaire smiled back.

_Ok, now would be that moment!_

He moved forwards cautiously. When they were close enough to feel each other breathing, Enjolras wobbled again, reached for Grantaire, tripped and took them both over onto the sofa.

At some point, either while falling, or upon impact, their lips touched.

_Is he? Are we? Yep..._

Grantaire clung to Enjolras's lips as if he never wanted to leave such a heavenly place.

When they finally broke apart, Enjolras looked up at him

"Taire"

It sent a shiver through Grantaire to hear his beloved Enjy referring to him as such.

"Taire, I... I..."

_No way... He isn't going to...?_

"I love you"

Grantaire's heart exploded with happiness, unable to say, or do anything else, he launched forward, and kissed Enjolras again.

_What are you..._

_No, never mind, just kiss him._

_Oh shit, you're kissing him!_

It was awkward, messy and beautiful.

Grantaire moved his hands up, and ran his fingers through Enjolras's gold curls.

_Wait, did you actually say?_

He pulled away "I love you too!"

Enjolras responded by kissing him yet fiercer.

_Are we going to question this at any point?_

_No?_

_Ok!_

It was the most perfect moment of Grantaire's life. He was laying on top of his darling Apollo, who was kissing him with passion that Grantaire had thought was reserved for good causes.

After a while, he didn't know how long, he'd lost track of everything except Enjolras's lips, they broke apart.

"Taire?" He smiled

"Yes Enjy?"

"Would you like to, uh, maybe, go out with me?" he stuttered, looking oh-so-perfect

_Did he just actually ask you out? For real?_

_OH MY GOD._

_WOW._

_You might want to actually answer him by the way._

"I mean, if you don't want to..."

"Yes!"

_Yeah, try not to deafen him_

Enjolras pulled him self up on his elbows and flung his arms around Grantaire neck.

"Then kiss me!"

_La la diii lahhhhh la la laaaaaa!_

Grantaire's brain had turned to mush the second Enjolras had started entwining his fingers in Taire's hair.

All he could think about was leaning back, so that Enjolras would be on top of him.

Grantaire moved his hands to rest on Enjolras's hips, which caused Enjy to push his pelvis ever-so-slightly against Grantaire.

When Grantaire pushed back, Enjolras gave a low moan that flipped Grantaire's stomach over and made him pull up his leg to wrap around the other man.

Grantaire was on the point of ripping Enjolras's shirt _And any other clothing_ off, when the door bell rang.

They jumped apart, Enjolras falling off the sofa and crashing on the floor.

_Oh great, you broke him_

"Shit, Enjy, are you ok?"

The doorbell rang again and a slightly irritated-sounding Joly called out "Are you two in there?"

They looked at each other, trust Joly to know the exact worst time to come over.

Enjolras picked himself up off the floor and straightened his shirt out.

_Oh, I am going to murder Joly_

Grantaire got off the sofa and tried to look casual as Enjy opened the door.

"Well it's about time! What have you two been doing?" Joly asked with a laugh

Grantaire shot a sideways glance at Enjolras. "Well, we were, uh, watching Lord of the Rings!"

In truth, the credits were still rolling on the screen.

"Ah, you've found the Marble Leaders weak spot!"

Enjolras looked remarkably flustered "Would you, uh, like to come in?"

_What is he doing? Oh Christ, Joly is going to pay for this!_

"I'll put the kettle on!" Grantaire had no intention of staying under Joly's questioning stare.

"Ooooh, I'll have a coffee, thanks Taire!"

"Yeah, great" Grantaire mumbled as he went into the kitchen.

When he came out five minutes later with two cups of coffee, Grantaire was greeted by a disturbing sight. A very uncomfortable-looking Enjolras was shirtless on the sofa with Joly sitting on top of him, taking his blood pressure.

_He got Enjolras's shirt off and I didn't?_

"Oh Grantaire, there you are!" Enjolras untangled himself from underneath Joly and got up.

"Hey, I wasn't done!"

Enjolras looked pleadingly at Taire.

_How could I resist Apollo's gaze?_

He put the cups down on the table "Joly, it's very, uh, kind of you to come and, um check on Enjy-Enjolras, but he's fine!"

Joly laughed "I didn't only come to check on 'Enjy'!"

Enjolras looked horribly awkward "I just have to, erm go and, get, um, this way..."

And he practically bolted into his bedroom.

_Great, thanks! _

_Wait, what was Joly saying?_

"Uh, Joly, what did you mean, you didn't only come to check on _Don't call him Enjy!_ Enjolras?"

The dark haired med student's expression was a mixture of embarrassed and amused. "Well, I wanted to see if... No, it doesn't matter"

_I wonder how many people have been killed with a coffee mug?_

"Joly!" he warned

"Well, there's this bet you see"

_This can only end badly_

"What bet?"

Joly now looked slightly uncomfortable "Uh, well, Courfeyrac started it really..."

_You're next Courfeyrac_

Joly, tell me now, or so help me, this mug is going to go so far up your..."

"Ok!"

_Mwhahaha, and Enjy says violence isn't the answer?_

"It'sabettoseehowlongbeforeyouandEnjolrasgettogeth er" he spluttered out in one breath.

"What!? Between who?"

"Errr, all of us?"

_Congratulations Ami's, you just made the list!_

"What did you bet?" He wasn't going to let Joly get away that easily.

"Well, after Enjolras looked so ill yesterday, and, uh, you took him home..."

Grantaire was shocked, how could his friends do this to him and be so right?

He sighed "I really don't know why I'm friends with you guys sometimes"

Joly looked relieved "So now you can tell me, friend to friend, have you screwed him yet?"

Joly's face was ludicrously straight.

_I was just getting there when some idiot knocked on the door!_

"What? Joly, you can't just ask people things like that!"

"You aren't denying it though"

_Shit, he has me there._

"So tell me, who's bed were you in last night?"

"He was in mine of course"

Grantaire whirled around, Enjolras was standing in the doorway, he'd put a shirt on _Damn_ and looked faintly amused.

Joly punched the air "Yes! I told Couf! He grabbed his blood pressure meter and went to the door "You guys have fun! But safe fun, do you know..."

And Enjolras closed the door.

"Alone at last"

"Why did you have to tell Joly that? He'll tell Courfeyrac, and in an hour the whole of England, if not the world will know"

Enjolras smiled, and it was not a smile Grantaire had seen before "Maybe that's a good thing"

_Did he hit his head when he fell off the sofa?_

Grantaire's phone beeped from his pocket.

_Here we go_

And sure enough, it was Courfeyrac

**You couldn't have held on another day? You just lost me 20 quid!**

"Isn't it nice to have such lovely friends?" Enjy laughed

**But well done anyway, it's about time!**

Enjolras chuckled awkwardly "Yeah, you're right, the whole world will know by morning!"

Now it was Grantaire's turn to smile

"And maybe that is a good thing"

They kissed. Enjolras was right, this could only be a good thing.


	5. This intimate thing

**Author's note: Sorry this one has been so long coming, I've had major writer's block. It's in Enjolras's POV this time, hope you like!**

**As always, any reviews always spur me to write more *hint hint* :)**

Enjolras had had a very strange day. Only yesterday he'd never gone further than a kiss with anybody, and now...

Grantaire had made coffee _Another strange nicety on his part_ and they were back on the sofa awkwardly sipping.

Before Joly had burst in, Enjolras had been ready to, _Yeah, shall we not go there?_

But now it seemed his brain had started working beyond instinct, and was telling him what a bad idea this was.

_Since when do you even swing this way?_

_Why did you have to tell Joly?_

_You don't even know yourself!_

_Do you?_

_And lets not even get started on what your parents are going to think..._

But there was another, quietly growing voice, saying conflicting things

_He does have really pretty eyes..._

Enjolras looked over, Grantaire did have nice eyes, as eyes go. They were light brown, with flecks of yellow, set under dark brows that matched the tangled mess of curls that framed the brunette's face.

_And he's a really good kisser..._

Not that Enjolras could remember much of the passionate embrace they'd been locked in before being so rudely interrupted.

The new voice piped up

_Why are you thinking about kissing him when he's just there?_

Enjolras could not sufficiently answer this, so he put his mug down, leant over to Grantaire, and kissed him on the cheek.

Taire smiled "How unlike you Enjy"

Enjolras blushed "Sorry, was that too..." His words were cut off by Grantaire's lips crashing onto his own.

_He __**really**_ _is a good kisser..._

They remained motionless for a moment, lips barely touching. Then Grantaire reached up and touched Enjolras's face lightly.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this Enjy"

"Tell me"

_So you're going for mysteriously sexy then?_

Grantaire grinned "I have loved you since I saw you dear Apollo"

_Three years? Wow._

_This is the part where you tell him how long you've loved him._

_But you don't know, do you?_

It was true, until this morning, or maybe last night, Enjolras hadn't really known he loved Grantaire.

"Your love crept up on me Taire, I didn't notice until there was no going back." He put his hand on Grantaire's, pressing it to his face "And I am so glad"

He closed the gap between them with a smile.

_And he has a very alluring smile..._

They had been facing each other on the sofa, but now Grantaire lifted himself forwards, pushing Enjy onto his back.

Now, Enjolras had always considered himself a man completely in possession of his senses, but when Grantaire's hands tangled themselves in his hair, and his hips pushed back against his own, they flew out the window.

He let out a low moan, which only seemed to spur Grantaire on. "Taire..." he mumbled as the brunette pressed kisses down his neck. "...Taire..." Grantaire looked up from his position halfway down Enjolras's chest "Yes Enjy?"

"We should, uh, go into my room"

_What are you doing? _

_Or planning on doing?_

_Oh, that._

_Ok._

Grantaire smirked "Whatever you say Apollo"

Enjolras rose and led Grantaire by the hand into the bedroom.

The bed was still unmade from the night before, and books and clothes adorned the floor.

They collapsed onto the bed, arms around one another, giggling.

Grantaire resumed his trail of chaste kisses down Enjolras's body.

_You'd better tell him now!_

_Oh, but he might stop..._

_And I really don't want him to stop..._

"Taire, I have to tell you something..." he murmured into Grantaire's curls "Yes Enjy?" He had reached Enjolras's waistline, and looked up with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I've, uh, never, um..."

_Don't make it sound idiotic don't make it sound idiotic._

"Done this before" He finished stupidly.

Grantaire slid himself up to level with Enjy's face "And by this you mean?"

_Well done on the idiotic front there_

"This, uh, intimate, with another person, thing"

Grantaire smiled nervously "To be honest, I've never done this with a guy before"

_How? He's fucking gorgeous!_

_Where did that come from...?_

Enjolras leant forward "So you're ok with this then?"

Grantaire looked stupidly beautiful as he whispered "I love you Enjy"

He didn't have time to respond before Taire's lips were pressing against his own.

This time was different, far more gentle. Enjolras brought his hands to rest on Grantaire's hips, pulling him down.

Grantaire began running his fingers up and down Enjolras's body, making him shiver with excitement.

_When did I...?_

_Oh, never mind..._

At some point he had wrapped his legs around Taire's waist.

He pushed forward an inch and heard Grantaire moan into his mouth as they ground together.

Enjolras slipped a hand under Grantaire's shirt and brought it up over his head. Taire did the same, and Enjolras hated himself for loving the feel of Grantaire's fingers on his skin.

_Is there a reason you didn't do this years ago?_

Enjolras moved his hands down, and began unbuttoning the other's trousers. He was only vaguely aware of Taire remarking "You do learn quickly" because he'd started helping Enjy with his own trousers.

Two pairs of boxers quickly went flying across the room.

The feel of Grantaire's lips, hands and other anatomy was driving Enjolras wild.

Taire paused for a moment "Are you sure you want this Enjy?" Enjolras looked round with a mischievous grin on his face. "Shut up and fuck me"

Grantaire consented, and entered him slowly. Enjolras allowed a low groan to escape him.

_Oh, fucking hell this is good..._

They began moving together, gently at first, getting faster and faster.

Enjolras tried to care that they'd left the TV on, but everything except Grantaire had been driven from his mind. The feel their bodies pressing together, his smell, sweat and coffee, the glorious noises he was making as he pushed himself into Enjolras.

The noises Enjolras was making weren't exactly quiet either, he couldn't stop himself calling out Grantaire's name with almost every breath.

They reached their crescendo together, screaming out in ecstasy and clinging to each other as though the world would end if they didn't.

It was perfect.

After a while, thoughts came flooding back into Enjolras's brain

_If you'd known how fucking amazing that was..._

_Remind me why this was ever a bad idea?_

He nuzzled Grantaire's cheek with his nose "I love you Taire"

Grantaire kissed him softly "I love you more"

_Of course, I forgot, we can't go more than a day without arguing_

"I seriously doubt that, you beautiful cynic"

Taire smiled "We might have to put that to the test!"

_He's so gorgeous when he's trying to prove a point._

_And all the rest of the time..._

"Oh Taire, you're going to lose this time!"

Grantaire jabbed him in the stomach, managing to find the most ticklish spot. "We'll see about that!"

_Oh dear, you're going to have to destroy him!_

The tickle fight lasted almost half an hour, the argument all night.


	6. Les Amis de l'Abc

**Author's note: Sorry this one has been so long coming, I got major writer's block. we're back in Granatire's POV and the Ami's make an appearance in this one! Hope you like and as always, please review, it really helps me.**

For the second time in as many days, Grantaire woke up in Enjolras's bed.

It was sunny and _shit, are those actual birds? _Birds were singing.

He had no idea what time it was, they'd sat up arguing until those bloody birds had started chirping.

Grantaire could not remember a morning when he had felt more contented.

_I have had hangovers for most of them..._

They were laying curled up, arms laced around each others waist, legs tangled, Enjolras's head fitting beautifully under Grantaire's chin.

Enjy shifted in his sleep, rubbing his curls under Taire's nose.

_He even smells fucking beautiful_

_The divine Apollo_

Grantaire pulled him closer

_My divine Apollo_

They were technically dating after all

_Does this mean we're going to go on dates and stuff?_

The thought of Enjy going on dates with with anyone, let alone him, almost made Grantaire burst out laughing!

Soft kisses on his neck told him that the god in question was awake.

"Good morning sunshine"

_He even makes morning voice sound sexy!_

_And since when does he call you 'sunshine'?_

_Probably since last night..._

"Good morning uh, darling"

Enjolras smiled _Did someone turn up the light? _And they kissed.

Something beeped.

"Ugh, I think that's my phone" _If that's Courfeyrac, I'm going to hurt him._

Enjolras sighed "Where is it?"

Grantaire sniggered shiftily "Well, it was in my jeans pocket..." He glanced around the room "Oh,. There they are!"

Enjolras laughed "How on earth did they get up there?"

The jeans were hanging from the top shelf of Enjy's bookcase.

_That might have been when we were ripping each others clothes off in a darkened room..._

He got up and retrieved the phone from the pocket. Sure enough, there was a text from Courfeyrac.

**We're coming over in ten minutes, you'd better be decent!**

"Oh. Shit" Grantaire leapt out of bed

"What?" Enjolras looked a little disappointed

"The Ami's are coming over in ten minutes"

The annoyance on Enjy's face was palpable "I'm going to murder Courf"

Grantaire kissed him "Not before I do"

"Joint murder?"

"Deal"

_Aw, we're already planning a killing spree, how cute!_

It took them less then 5 minutes to locate all of their clothing and make coffee. They decided although they both needed showers, _Especially after last night... _It wasn't worth the risk of Courfeyrac or any of the others bursting in.

Just as the allotted time elapsed, there was a loud knock at the door, accompanied by a yell of "Have you two stopped banging yet?"

With a sigh and a pleading glance to Enjolras, Grantaire opened the door.

Standing in the doorway were Les Amis de l'Abc. They were so named because when Jehan suggested it, no-one could think of anything better.

Courfeyrac was at the front, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jehan was next to him fiddling with the flowers so intricately woven into his hair. _Seriously, how does he do that?_

Coombeferre was the other side, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Eponine was behind them with what Grantaire could only describe as intrigue on her face.

Joly was on Bahorel's back, and they were both laughing.

And Feuilly was next to them looking past Grantaire's shoulder.

Together, they were quite intimidating.

"Goooood Morning Grantaire!" Courfeyrac crooned "I do hope we aren't interrupting anything" He winked at Enjolras, who was _How did I miss that?_ Standing behind him.

"Oh good! We'll just come in then!"

The word 'stampede' has never been used in a more appropriate context.

When the Ami's had settled themselves on the sofa's, and swiped coffee from the kitchen, Courfeyrac lifted his cup in mock salute

"My friends!" _Oh, here he goes..._

"We are gathered here to mark a bitter-sweet occasion"

Enjolras shot a look at Grantaire, and he had to stop himself from bursting out with laugher.

"Our friends, room-mates and long standing flirts, have **finally **got together!"

"Why is that bitter-sweet?" Eponine interjected

Joly laughed and Courf cringed "Because, my dear Ponine, there is a certain bet you may remember between a few of us, all in good taste of course" He assured, winking at Enjolras again.

"The bet you've just lost you mean?" Joly piped up

"Now, wait a minute" Eponine began

_This is going to be good_

"We don't know if he's actually lost the bet yet." She turned to Grantaire "So tell us Taire, did you shag him?"

_I'm going to kill them all._

"What? Eponine, you can't just ask questions like that!"

"So in other words, yes"

Grantaire started to splutter an answer, but was cut off by Coombeferre "No offence Grantaire, but you quite clearly screwed our fearless leader and there's no use denying it, all we have left to discuss is the matter of my payment!"

Several people snorted

"Joly and I clearly stated it would be 3 weeks of less, where as..." "No way, you said two! Feuilly interrupted

"I did not! I've got it in writing!"

"In writing my arse, you could have faked that!"

"Faked it, how dare you! I would never stoop to such levels, and anyway, I don't have to, I've already won!"

"You have not!"

"Have too!"

"You actually wrote it down?" Grantaire offered weakly

_Is this what they do with their spare time?_

"I don't think they can hear you" said a voice by his ear. It was Enjy, grinning, oddly.

He was right, the room was now filled with the sounds of several arguments.

Grantaire turned around to face him "Thinking of a peaceful way to shut them up?"

Enjolras smiled yet wider "This might do it" and he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The room went instantly silent.

"Well, that clears things up!" Eponine laughed

"Told you so" Joly muttered

_Are you still kissing?_

They broke apart as Courfeyrac shouted "Get in there R!"

Grantaire's head was spinning _And not from drink for once!_

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the room erupted with questions.

"Who started it?"

"How long before you fucked?"

"Is Apollo as good a kisser as he looks?"

"What are his sex noises like?"

"Are you in love?"

"Don't be stupid, of course they're in love!"

Grantaire had never been exactly quiet about these things, but Courfeyrac asking if he'd 'Spanked the monkey' did make him blush!

_Why isn't Enjy shouting at them yet?_

Normally, Enjolras would have told them that asking such things was childish and rude, but today he was actually laughing.

_What have I done to him?_

Once the Ami's realised they weren't going to get any of their query's answered, the hubub died down.

Eponine stepped into the centre of the room and raised her mug in toast

"If you've all finished being so immature, I would like to be the first to formally offer my congratulations to the happy couple, who we will now refer to as 'Enjoltaire' and ask them, in the best of tastes, and for the greater good, how many times have you banged?"

Her face was perfectly impassive as she turned to face the two students

"You know, to settle a bet"

_They're all going to die_

To Grantaire's surprise, it was Enjolras who answered

"Once."

The Ami's eyes widened in shock

"A perfectly exuberant once" he finished, shooting a teasing glance at Taire.

"How wonderfully diplomatic of you Enjolras!" Coombeferre declared "Now, as I was saying, my payment..." And the argument resumed.

This whole time, Enjolras had been stood behind Grantaire, surveying the room with his _Ridiculously blue-eyed _gaze. But now he glanced down at Taire, walked around the sofa and flopped down on him as if it were the most natural thing in the world!

This time the others ignored them and continued with their ever-increasingly animated discussions.

Grantaire leant forward and whispered in Enjy's ear "Did they really all come over just to argue about us?"

Enjolras giggled _He did what now? _And murmured back "That might be what is happening, yeah"

Taire grinned and shifted to face Enjy "The look on their faces when you said 'once'!"

Enjolras giggled again _Seriously, what is wrong with him?_ "It was quite memorable"

He pecked Grantaire quickly on the lips "As were you last night"

_You need to stop blushing, you aren't a fucking twelve year old girl_

They stopped kissing when Joly shouted "You do have to breath at some point you know!"

"Right! Lets get down to business!" Courfeyrac announced

Enjolras laughed _Is he feeling ok? _"You mean there's an actual reason for you barging into our apartment at this time in the morning then?"

_Our! He called it our!_

_Well, you do live here you know_

_But still, OUR!_

"Oh yes" Courf resumed "Other than making you and Taire blush a lot, we do have a purpose"

Grantaire groaned, this could only mean bad news.

Moving to the centre of the room with what Grantaire could only assume was supposed to be dramatic flair, Courfeyrac continued

"We have waited a long time for this day, and it shall not go unmarked!"

There was a whoop from Coombeferre

"We are going to have a very exclusive, very awesome PARTY!"

The group gave a cheer, but Taire remained silent.

Courfeyrac's parties were the stuff of campus legend. The inordinate amounts of alcohol and glitter being the main focus of these myths.

_Shit, there's going to be drink._

_And me._

_And Enjy._

He knew for a fact Enjolras did not exactly approve of his habits concerning drink, but he also knew that Courfeyrac would not rest until they were all drunk.

And he'd been doing so well...

Enjolras didn't look as displeased as Grantaire was sure he would've done a few days previously , but he wasn't entirely happy either.

Courfeyrac however, was in his element!

"Ok, Ponine, you open the confetti, Coombeferre, can you start bring up the crates from the car? Feuilly, have you got that deck?"

_Enjy really doesn't look good._

_Again._

"Hey, Enjy, we can tell them to go away if you like..."

Whatever expression Grantaire had expected to see on the blonde's face, it most certainly wasn't excitement.

"You know, for once Taire, I think this might actually be fun!"

Grantaire laughed "Who are you and what have you done with Enjolras?"

The beautiful Apollo smiled that new smile that Grantaire was beginning to like

"The question is, what have you done to me?"

_That might have been the cheesiest line I've ever heard_

But as soon as their lips touched again, he really couldn't care less. Maybe this could be a good night.


End file.
